Soft tissue wounds normally heal via contracture and scar formation, and this repair process has been shown to be accompanied by a measurable electrical field. However, many wounds (e.g., burns, decubitus ulcers) require assistance to heal. One means of improving this process has been augmentation of the wound with a biocompatible, bioconductive transition matrix - most often, collagen - which provides a protective (barrier) function and also encourages regenerative repair rather than scarring. Various forms of electrical stimulation (direct or induced field, pulsed or continuous) have also been found to restore healing in tissues where repair is arrested, as well as improving the rate and/or integrity of repair of injured normal tissues. Additionally, electrically stimulated tissues generally exhibit decreased infection. We propose to develop a bilaminate electronic wound seal composed of collagen and a piezoelectric polymer (polyvinylidene diflouride) which combines the advantages of a bioconductive matrix with the bioinductive stimulation provided by the electret upon motion-induced mechanical deformation. PVDF thus eliminates the need for an external apparatus for electrical stimulation, and can be removed from the bilaminate after a suitable period, leaving the transition matrix behind to complete reneneration. This design would have widespread application for wound repair in veterinary and human medical practice.